Unleash the Magic/The birth of Midnight Sparkle
This is how Unleash the Magic and The birth of Midnight Sparkle goes in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. view Dean Cadance's mouth up close Thunderwing: I realize that you've always been an outcast~ It's not everyone at school who likes to think~ To find a student that's like you~ I've had one or maybe two~ But the good ones disappear before I blink~ Midnight: (Oh, oh, wha-oh-wha, oh, oh, wha-oh-wha)~ Thunderwing: Now, I understand you have your reservations~ Midnight: (Oh-wuh)~ Thunderwing: It's hard to have a brain as large as yours~ Midnight: (Oh-oh-oh-oh)~ Thunderwing: But if we don't win these games~ Well, I think I've made it plain~ What will happen if we have the losing scores!~ Midnight: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah)~ They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah)~ So then why can't we do the same?~ (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)~ Thunderwing: Call it power, call it magic~ If we lose, it will be tragic~ More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh)~ A chance like this won't come again~ You'll regret not giving in~ Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?~ Midnight: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ We're not friends here after all~ Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah)~ Is seeing Canterlot High School fall~ (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)~ Thunderwing: What I'm suggesting's very simple~ And since it's win-win on all scores~ We only want to learn about the~ Magic that you have stored~ And as for me and all the others~ We only want what we deserve~ That your school will clinch the win~ And our...~ Thunderwing and Midnight: ...legacy will endure~ Midnight: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If we lose, then it's a crime~ But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah)~ It's up to you to not fail this time~ Thunderwing: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Midnight: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Twilight Sparkle (EG): Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free~ Vice Principal Luna: If both teams are ready... Thunderwing: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Midnight: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Twilight Sparkle (EG): Now winning these games depends on me~ Thunderwing: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Twilight Sparkle (EG): And what doors might open if I try to use it~ Dean Cadance: ...the last event of the Friendship Games begins... Thunderwing: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Midnight: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Twilight Sparkle (EG): But the magic's really what I want to see~ starts to open her amulet. Sunset runs in an attempt to stop her as Thunderwing and Midnight watch Thunderwing and Midnight: Unleash the magic, free the magic~ Puppy Spike: Twilight, no!! Thunderwing: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Thunderwing and Midnight: repeat Unleash the magic, free the magic...~ reaches out but it's too late Thunderwing and Midnight: Unleash the magic, free the magic...~ All: Now!~ opens her amulet and the magic is released. Twilight is then lifted into the air and drops her amulet in the process, her hair straightens and her glasses fall off. Principal Cinch and the Shadowbolts watch horrified as Twilight is engulfed by the magic Thunderwing: Yes! Yes! Yes! Midnight: Embrace the power! struggles to pull herself free Twilight Sparkle (EG): HELP!!!!!! ME!!!!! is completely engulfed by the ball of magic and turns into a girl with a tail, gloves, boots, crow wings, fiery glasses and a horn. Her hair flies upwards and her eyes are now blue with purple pupils. Puppy Spike cowers as Principal Cinch backs away Midnight Sparkle: laugh, to Sunset You were right! I didn't understand magic before! But I do now! Sparkle uses her magic to opens several rifts to Equestria Sunset Shimmer: Equestria. Sparkle aims a beam of magic at her. Sunset jumps out of the way and another portal opens Thunderwing: Finally! The evil child we wanted is born! Midnight: Yes. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, you can't do this! Midnight Sparkle: Why not?! There's a whole other world right there, and it's just filled with magic! Sunset Shimmer: But you're destroying this world to get it! Midnight Sparkle: So what? There's more magic there, and I want to understand it all! Sparkle raises her hands above her hand and shoots magic at the ground, opening up a gigantic portal to Equestria Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes